S8: Code Lyoko - Digital survival
by IMC Librarian
Summary: When an old sentient virtual survival program is sent into Lyoko by an obsolete system manager hidden in the Hermitage, how will the Lyoko warriors respond to this?


**_System reactivated_**

 ** _Time since last activation: 9 years | 2 months | 1 week | 6 days_**

 ** _Purpose of activation: locate better network for program 4-D-4-P-70-R_**

 ** _Open network detected_**

 ** _Engaging program reactivation_**

 ** _Activation complete_**

 ** _Program 'Adaptor' online_**

 ** _Optimizing AI processes_**

 ** _Optimization complete_**

 ** _Loading all digital blueprint files_**

 ** _Load complete_**

 ** _System obsolete_**

 ** _Transferring program to network_**

 ** _Transfer complete_**

 ** _System shutting down_**

 ** _Next system reactivation date: N/A_**

 ** _System going permanently offline_**

 ** _Message to program: Good luck._**

* * *

Music: Subnautica - Original Inhabitants

In what appeared to be a chamber of data, a mysterious humanoid figure awoke. The platform the figure stood upon resembled a sort of eye, a very odd one at that. Reaching an arm out to the walls of the chamber, the humanoid started phasing through it, ending up in a strange world. The landscape was filled with mountains and rocks, no grass or any other sort of vegetation to be seen. "Where... am I?"

Suddenly, a small creature appeared. The same 'eye' from the platform in the data chamber was on the creature's front. "Are you the dominant virtual life form in this network?"

Music: Subnautica - Abandon Ship

The only response he got was the creature firing lasers at him. The program ran back to the data chamber, finding himself phasing through a Tower.

Music: Subnautica - Finding Life

Just then, he heard something where the techno-organic creature was. He peaked his head out, seeing another humanoid figure in a samurai outfit, complete with not one, but two Swords. "Excuse me, sir. Who are you?" The samurai figure turned and looked at the program, his eyes going wide. "I'd ask you the same thing." "My identification is the Adaptor, what is yours?" "My name is Ulrich, Ulrich Stern." "A human being in virtual space? How?" "I'm not the genius here."

Suddenly, another figure jumped in, with a strange purple cat outfit. "Hey, Odd. Do you think this is new?" "Not sure, doesn't look like anything from my games either."

"'Odd' certainly is odd, isn't he?" The Adapter unintentionally made a pun before realizing it. "Oh. ~snicker~"

"HEY!" "Hahahahaha!" Ulrich burst out laughing.

Just then, a voice was heard from seemingly nowhere. "Who is this guy?" "Jeremy, this is the Adaptor. Looks like a humanoid Lyoko program, think we should investigate?" "I'll figure it out from here, hang on."

Music: Subnautica - Precipice

"No need. I am an adaptive prototype sentient program created by the great scientist Franz Hopper. According to record, my development was halted when the 'XANA' project came to fruition." "You were made by Franz Hopper!? Did you know Aelita, his daughter?" "No, sorry, I was not given that knowledge."

Music: Subnautica - Abandon Ship

Two block-like creatures appeared, the eye on the four sides. "Bloks!" "Real original, Ulrich!" The Adaptor exclaimed. Odd fired something from his wrist, hitting one of the Bloks in the eye, causing it to explode.

"Super-Sprint!" Ulrich went unexpectedly fast as he ran to the other Blok. The samurai passed the monster, his sword stuck in the big eye on the side, destroying the creature.

"Well done, Ulrich. Odd, you were a great shot."

Music: Code Lyoko - XANA Fight

"Tarantulas!" Odd warned. Five four-legged creatures quickly entered the vicinity before assuming a strange stance. They began firing lasers from their forearms at a high rate, trying to hit their targets.

"Adaptor, get back in the Tower, we'll handle this." The Adaptor ran back into the Tower, ending up in the data chamber yet again.

After a while, Odd came in the Tower. "Adaptor, it's safe to come out."

Music: Code Lyoko - Forest Sector

"My screen's looking clean, guys. Great work." Odd and the Adaptor exited the Tower, seeing a clear area... apart from some strange items lying where the monsters once were.

"I guess the last thing to do is to clean up, huh?" "Not sure, this is new. They never dropped these things before."

Music: Subnautica - Abandon Ship

"My scanner's picking up something. It's William!"

"I am not equipped for combat!" "Get back in the Tower!" "Right!" The Adaptor went back into the Tower, hearing some crazy battle sounds outside. After what seemed like half an hour, the choas stopped.

Music: Subnautica - Into the Unknown

Odd stuck his head through the Tower again. "Is it safe?" "For now, pretty much." Odd and the Adaptor exited the Tower. "Where's Ulrich?" "He got devurtualized." "So he's back on Earth?"

"He's back here, but I'm getting a strange signal somewhere on Lyoko. Looks like it's in the Ice Sector." "Why there?" "Not sure, but I also have this new window. It seems to be showing what this Adaptor program has, it's marked 'Adaptor inventory'."

"If there's something of interest, then we should head there. C'mon, lead the way." The Adaptor started running down a path before being stopped by Odd. "Adapter, wait, we have to find a Way Tower." "A what?"

With Odd leading the Adaptor to a Way Tower, the program was pondering something. "Hey, Odd?" "Yeah?" "What's it like out there, on Earth?" "Well, I don't have the words for it, nobody does, really."

They came across a Tower with a light blue aura around the top. A Way Tower. "Here we are. This is the Way Tower that connects the Mountain Sector to the Ice Sector." Odd and the Adaptor went into the Tower, ending up in the usual data chamber. Much to the Adaptor's surprise and shock, Odd jumped off the platform into the darkness below. "ODD!"

"Don't worry. Odd made it to the Ice Sector, you should follow too." The Adaptor hesitantly hopped off the platform, going through a tunnel of data, then ending up on what seemed like the same platform.

Music: Code Lyoko - Ice Sector

The program went out of the Tower to find a massive arctic tundra, ice as far as the eye can see... except for Odd leaning on a wall, tapping his foot on the non-slippery ice ground. "Took you long enough." "Sorry I'm late. I didn't know why you jumped back there." "Well, I guess it can't be helped. It's this way." Odd ran in a certain direction, followed by the Adaptor.

"Jeremy, what do you think we'll find?" The Adaptor asked. "Not sure. This is new."

"I think I see it." They stopped in their tracks, seeing what looked like a pod. "I can't get to it." "Why not? Can't swim? Afraid of getting wet?" "It's the Digital Sea. If I fall in there, I'll be virtualized forever!" "That may be the case for you, but I'm different."

Music: Subnautica - First Immersion

The Adaptor jumped into the virtual water and started swimming, unaffected by the Digital Sea. He eventually reached the pod, climbing the ladder on the side and going down a hatch on the top. The program managed to get inside before finding a sort of machine on the inner walls, a Fabricator. There was also a storage container in front of the ladder, filled with various materials, and a small device.

He activated the device, finding that it was a PDA. " _Activating Personal Data Assistant for survival of Adaptor program. Connecting to Habitat Builder and updating construction blueprints. Inventory Manager engaged._ "

"Jeremy, I got this PDA in here, did anything come up on your screen?" "Nothing." The program took count of the container contents. Three chunks of silver, ten chunks of gold, nine lumps of lithium, a wiring kit, three computer chips, two batteries, a creepvine seed cluster, one rotten lantern fruit, one rotten bulbo tree sample, three power cells, a diving helmet, seventeen rocks of glass, eight quartz crystals, a survival knife, two nutrient blocks, three bottles of filtered water, and an O2 tank. "Jeremy, I got some materials. Now I can actually make bigger things, they'll be more useful."

The program exited the pod and swam back to the icy shore before constructing a large platform consisting of four Foundations in a square. A Multi-Purpose Room was made first, followed by a Hatch on the front. The Adaptor was making himself at home... by making his home.

Music: Subnautica - Habitat

With a Fabricator and an Interior Growbed placed in the first base module, the Adaptor was capable of creating complex items from raw materials... or so he thought. " _Warning, emergency power only._ " He was still capable of growing digital plants though.

Odd came up, riding on his Hoverboard, seeing the new base. "Whoa! You made all this?!" "Yeah, but I can't use the Fabricator I put in there, it's running on emergency power." "Jeremy, think you can tap into the base systems and check it out?" "I'm already in. It says it's at 0/0 power." "It has nothing to get power with." "I've taken a look at your construction blueprints. Can't you build a Solar Panel?" "Solar Panel... Good idea. One problem: IT'S NIGHTTIME HERE!" "Let me take care of that." The night sky brightened up, a digital sun coming up.

The Adaptor then proceeded to build the Solar Panel, resulting in the lights coming on in the base. "Care to check out the inside, Odd?" "Alright. I could go for something new." They both headed inside, hearing the voice of the base through unseen speakers. " _Power restored. All primary systems: online. Welcome aboard, Adaptor._ " "Nice place. Futuristic and sleek interior and exterior." "I need more materials. Are there any more of those monsters around?"

Music: Code Lyoko - XANA Fight

"We've got some Kankrelats and a Megatank closing in on your position."

"Perfect timing. Odd, how about some target practice with some new cover?" "I'll do what I can." Odd exited through the Hatch, seeing the incoming hostiles.

Music: Subnautica - Safe Shallows

Within two minutes, the approaching monsters had been shot down at range, various materials being left behind. "Nice job, Odd. You're a marksman with... whatever those things are." "Laser Arrows, and thanks for the compliment." "Let's see what we've got this time." From the Kankrelats were chunks of titanium, and from the Megatank, a pile of scrap, metal salvage.

Music: Subnautica - Habitat

Odd helped the Adaptor carry the materials inside the base, and to the Fabricator. The metal salvage was converted into four chunks of concentrated titanium, which was use to expand the place. "Adaptor, you might want to find a way to recharge your Habitat Builder's battery, it's getting close to a dangerously low percentage."

"Copy that. I need to gather the needed materials. Odd, care to help out?" "Let's see what you've got." "I need one computer chip, one spool of copper wire, one piece of glass, and two chunks of titanium in order to build a Battery Charger."

Music: Code Lyoko - Ice Sector

After some rummaging through the small pile of different materials, they had what they needed. An indoor appliance was seemingly pieced together with the digital materials, pixel by pixel. The Battery Charger unfolded, allowing the Adaptor to pull the battery out of his Habitat Builder and place the power source in one of the four slots, the respective icon on the screen was immediately filled with orange color and a number. 37%.

"Battery recharging, Jeremy. Will there be anything else?" "You might want to find some sort of digital food or something." "Why?"

" _Caution: calorie deficiency detected._ "

"Oh. Well OK then." The Adaptor planted the rotten lantern fruit and the rotten bulbo tree sample in the Indoor Growbed. "They're gonna take a while to grow." The Adaptor then remembered the nutrient blocks he got from the pod. He took one out, then ate it whole as it dispersed into floating 1s and 0s before they blinked out of existence.

" _Vital signs: stabilizing._ "

"Much better, now for some décor." In between all viable Corridor attachment spots, the Adaptor created some Wall Planters as decoration." "Nice. Is there anything else you need?" Odd asked.

"I'm picking up some strange structures in the Digital Sea, looks like some new materials or something." "I'm on it." Exiting the base, the Adaptor leaped into the Digital Sea, locating more items. On the side of the ice, there was a strange bulbous object. A gel sack.

Pulling the gel sack off the wall, the Adaptor swam back up to the surface. "What did you find?" "A gel sack. This will be useful for eventually constructing a PRAWN Suit." "... Whatever you say."

Suddenly, the two were greeted by another warrior in what looked like a Japanese Kimono. "Hey, Yumi. Sorry to say, but Ulrich's been devurtualized." "I heard. So, who's this?"

"I am a sentient program created by Franz Hopper as a virtual life form. My primary identification is 4-D-4-P-70-R." "Huh?" This confused Yumi. "Replace the 4s with As, the 7 with a T, and the 0 with an O. The numbers look like the specific letters, don't they?"

"He has a good point. They do." "Alright, 'Adaptor'. Why are you here and where did you come from?"

The Adaptor pulled out the PDA, looking through various records. "According to the system history, I was imported from an obsolete system manager that could no longer remain functional. It will never come online again. Before it went permanently offline, it located Lyoko, and sent me here so I could survive." "You basically have nowhere else to go." "Not only that, but various fragments have been scattered around Lyoko, hidden in certain locations so they would be safe until I could find them. If I scan these fragments, I can put together the blueprints they correspond to."

"You don't have a Scanner, but you have the blueprint for one. Check your Fabricator." "Got it, Jeremy." The Adaptor headed back inside the base and checked the Fabricator, with Odd and Yumi entering behind him.

"What is this place?" "This is the Adaptor's Habitat. He can survive and thrive here. It's his home."

"You got that right, Odd. Let's see... Scanner... Found it. One lump of titanium and one battery." "Don't you have two extra batteries from that pod?" Jeremy asked from the Factory's supercomputer. "Yeah, and I have more than enough titanium to make the Scanner."

Grabbing one battery and one rock of titanium, the Adaptor placed the ingredients on the Fabricator, watching as they dispersed into pixels before being replaced with a new tool.

" _The handheld data scanner can be used to assemble blueprints from digital technology fragments, and to record virtual entity information._ "

"Useful." The Adaptor noted.

Music: Subnautica - Red Alert

"Guys, we've got a bit of a problem!" "What's wrong, Jeremy?" Odd asked. "It's Aelita, she's being chased by the Scyphozoa!"

"The what? Where is she?" "She's in the Ice Sector, so she can take refuge in your Habitat! Odd, Yumi, make sure she gets there!"

Music: Subnautica - Habitat

Odd and Yumi exited the Adaptor's Habitat, rushing to Aelita's aid while the Adaptor added an X-Compartment, then went outside and started making Vertical Connectors going into the Digital Sea, ending it off with a T-Compartment connected to a new Multi-Purpose Room, and put in a Water Filtration Machine, headed back to the surface and inside the Habitat, then added a Ladder in the X-Compartment to go down to the submerged section.

Suddenly, the sound of the Habitat's Hatch opening was heard. The Adaptor went over to the entrance to see a new individual, wearing some strange angel-like outfit and sporting pink hair. "I assume you're Aelita?" She turned around to face the program. "That's me." "Right. Jeremy, status?"

"Odd and Yumi are dealing with the Scyphozoa, but it looks like William's back, and he's got two Krabs with him." Jeremy reported.

" _Adaptor, a blueprint is available. Proceed to the Fabricator._ "

The program went over to the Fabricator, followed by Aelita. The Adaptor's PDA beeped, indicating new information. He checked it, seeing what it was.

Music: Subnautica - Precipice

"A Stasis Rifle! Of course!" "Stasis Rifle?" Aelita wondered. "The Stasis Rifle can 'pause' these monsters, like freezing time around them. This will be VERY useful. I need a few materials to make one." "What do you need?" "I need a computer chip, a battery, a rock of titanium, and a piece of magnetite." "You can swim in the Digital Sea without any problem, right?" "Yeah, it's because I'm basically a zipped folder. Nothing can drift out of me. My data's sealed up tighter than a breadbox."

"Seems like it checks out. You're right. The monsters aren't compressed files, but neither are Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, or Aelita when virtualized." "Good to know, but I think I know a way past that. If any of them uses a Moon Pool to enter a Seamoth or PRAWN Suit, they'll be shielded from the Digital Sea, same thing if they use the vehicles to enter a Cyclops. Check the blueprints." "I see them. Submersibles, just like the Skid." "You'll have to tell me about the 'Skid' some other time, we need a Stasis Rifle to help the others."

Aelita went over to the pile of materials and acquired a battery, a computer chip, and a piece of titanium and magnetite, handing them to the Adaptor. "Good, now to wait." The four object were disassembled on the Fabricator, being replaced with what looked like a weapon, but it was actually harmless. "One Stasis Rifle. Now then..."

Music: Code Lyoko - XANA Fight

The Adaptor rushed out of the Habitat, charging a shot and firing it right at a Krab as it was about to strike Odd with one of its scythe-like legs. Upon impact, a large sphere of energy formed. The Krab was put under a system freeze, but Odd was unaffected and could get away. Taking the chance, the Adaptor jumped and climbed on top of the stopped Krab, took out his Survival Knife, and dug it into the eye-like symbol on top of the monster's head.

He couldn't pull the Survival Knife back out, so the Adaptor had jump off the Krab without it. Once the stasis field went away, the Krab began to malfunction, then eventually exploded, leaving behind its four legs, which vanished as they tumbled to the ground.

As if by luck, the Survival Knife landed next to Yumi as William knocked her down. She took the small weapon and managed to block a swipe of that massive sword he had. Just then, another stasis field formed around them, and William was frozen in place, with XANA's control over him put under a system freeze, which also affected him.

Odd fired off a few of his Laser Arrows, which stopped upon entering the field. Upon the field going away, the projectiles all hit at once, causing William to disperse into black and red smoke. The last Krab had its two front legs sliced off by one of Yumi's fans, which left it open for a direct attack from the Adaptor... once Yumi gave him back his Survival Knife.

It exploded, and the Survival Knife was sent flying into a wall of digital ice.

Music: Code Lyoko - Ice Sector

"Alright, William and the two Krabs are gone. What about the Scyphozoa?" "I took care of it while you were getting... whatever that is." Yumi replied. "What? You mean my Stasis Rifle? I just recently got this thing fabricated." "Stasis Rifle? Huh. That's helpful." Odd stated. "We should get Aelita to the Tower so she can deactivate it." "Speaking of which, where is she?"

As if on cue, she came up behind him. "I was taking cover in the Adaptor's Habitat, and I handed him the materials for that Stasis Rifle."

"The activated Tower is a few meters to the north. Hurry up, the nuclear power plants are about to explode!" The three ran off to another part of the Ice Sector, leaving the Adaptor to pick up the leftover materials, bring them in, use his Habitat Builder to construct a Locker, and store the materials he had in a pile.

Suddenly, everything went white.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter done.

You would not BELIEVE how long I've been working on this! I've just been EXTREMELY busy with the other stories, and I had to figure out what music to set to play and at what times!

In case you didn't know, the whole 'everything went white' thing is a return to the past. Don't worry, the Adaptor's stuff is unaffected.

See you next time.


End file.
